Los fantasmas no devuelven lo olvidado
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: SPOILER 171//One-shot. Porque él había olvidado algo demasiado importante para él y ya no podría recuperarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de -Man me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su creadora Katsura Hoshino.

_Disfruten la lectura :)_

**EDIT:** Olvidé poner que este es mi pequeño aporte para la campaña "el valor de los extras" comenzada por _Kusubana Yoru, _ya que he notado que no se ha escrito antes un fic que tenga como protagonista a Timcanpy y creo que, pese a ser un golem, ha demostrado tener sentimientos y ser uno de los personajes casi principales, si no lo es ya, de la serie. Gracias por leer esto :)

* * *

**Los fantasmas no devuelven lo ****olvidado**

Volaba sin perder tiempo hacia la misma habitación que visitaba todos los días. Cuando halló una ventana abierta, salió por ésta y voló sin desviarse hacia su objetivo. Cuando divisó no muy lejos de donde estaba la ventana por la cual deseaba ingresar, luego de haber volado menos de tres minutos, subió su ritmo y cuando se vio a menos de un metro del marco roto, aminoró su vuelo hasta simplemente flotar.

Una vez más se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio sin limpiar. Veía su reflejo dorado, opaco debido al polvo acumulado, y contempló con parsimonia una pequeña mancha de sangre perfectamente circular. Se acercó con una impresionante lentitud hasta que se topó cara a cara con el cristal –no podía ver hacia el interior de la habitación ya que le estorbaba la cortina– y se perdió en aquella pequeña mancha carmín.

Desde que Cross Marian, general de la Orden Oscura y su maestro, por decirlo de alguna forma, fue atacado y luego su cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente de su habitación, un profundo y desagradable vacío llenaba gran parte de su esférico ser.

Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Cross luego que éste le encomendase estar con Allen cuando huyó de la India. Ansioso por su reencuentro, cuando por fin volvió a estar con él, fue genuina e inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, su felicidad y plenitud no fue más que un hecho efímero, el cual desapareció al momento de ingresar a la habitación del general y ver la máscara sin su dueño.

Aquello lo destrozó.

Y en ese momento se encontraba frente al cristal roto de su habitación, contemplando detenidamente como un golem desolado una pequeña mancha rojiza y circular. Quería llorar, pero sus lágrimas se habían secado hace poco; quería gritar, pero sus mandíbulas desproporcionadamente grandes parecían selladas; quería pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla y que pronto Allen lo despertaría y él podría robarle algún pastelillo para luego marcharse con Cross un rato antes de volver con el peliblanco, pero cada vez aquella vana esperanza se iba apagando poco a poco.

Y todo aquello lo deprimía mucho, más de lo que creía soportar.

Repentinamente se asomó por la ventana para ver el interior del cuarto y así notó la presencia de aquel hombre que tanto le desagradaba. Se escondió y asomó varias veces, dándose cuenta que el hombre había notado su presencia. Pronto apareció Allen y cuando el peliblanco ingresó al cuarto, Timcanpy entró y se dejó caer tristemente donde estuvo una vez sentado el pelirrojo mujeriego que tanto quería.

No prestó atención al breve diálogo que intercambiaron los presentes en el cuarto, Tim estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos y en su interminable tristeza, pero cuando Allen lo llamó para retirarse del lugar, éste acudió inmediatamente y se marchó con el peliblanco.

Antes que Allen diera el portazo de su vida tras las crueles palabras del inspector, Tim pensó en que, a pesar de tener al joven exorcista a su lado, nada podía llenar aquel vacío tras la desaparición de Cross Marian. Y, sin embargo, sentía que era parte culpa de él aquella pérdida. Él había olvidado estar a su lado, él había estado en cualquier parte menos donde debía cuando todo ocurrió, él olvidó que los fantasmas nunca devolvían lo olvidado y haber olvidado a Cross Marian, su querido dueño, fue el peor error de su vida.


End file.
